


A Fiction Versus The Reality

by afteriwake



Series: Happy Halloween! - 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Labyrinth, Confused Sherlock Holmes, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Disappointment, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Kissing, Labyrinth References, Love Confessions, Making Out, Molly is Dressed As Sarah, Molly knows, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, Real First Kiss, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is Dressed As Jareth, Sherlock leaves, music box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The night of Mycroft's Halloween costume party, Sherlock plans an outfit where there's no way to know it's him to have a dance with Molly, perhaps a kiss as well. What he gets is so much more but he leaves too soon to find out Mollyknows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Aaaages ago, **Dreamin** sent me two Halloween prompts. I answered the Salcroft one last year, but here is the Sherlolly one with the prompt " _we’re in costume and i know exactly who you are but pretend i don’t so i have an excuse to make out with you just once._ "

She was beautiful.

He had seen the movie that her costume was from once, on a rare occasion where he had allowed himself to be used as a human pillow in exchange for the use of her master bedroom as his bolt hole. He had been supposed to be working on a case in his mind palace but there had been something about having her curled against him and the sheer ludicrous fantasy of the movie that had compelled him to actually pay attention.

The ballroom scene...it had been bittersweet and he had paid particular attention during a discrete rewatch when he heard Molly was going to go as Sarah in that scene for Mycroft’s annual masquerade party for the holiday. Better than attending the one at Barts, where all anyone wanted to do was get liquored up and paw at the people they were attracted to; at least the spirits at Mycroft’s party were of the highest quality and the guests were _usually_ more refined.

He, himself, did not have such plans on being refined tonight if he could help it.

He was donned in a costume from Jareth’s time at the ball when he was casting his illusion over Sarah to get her to leave her stepbrother in the Goblin Realm, complete with the hideous blonde wig and too tight pants. But he knew the movie was one of Molly’s favourites and if he said nothing she may not even know it was him. A dance, perhaps, should he dare, a kiss, and that was all he wanted from the evening.

He had not expected to be out on the terrace, Molly in his arms, her lips bruised from a long series of kisses, contented sighs ringing in his ears, the feel of her forever etched in his mind, stored in its own section of his mind palace where all things pertaining to Molly went, and it was with reluctance he let her go without revealing himself.

He wanted to, oh he did, but there was too much involved in telling her the truth. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then disappeared back into the crowded hall, out the rear door and into the garden and the one lone exit there no one knew about. Back to Baker Street, back to loneliness, with only thoughts of her to occupy his time and a cold shower to occupy his hands.

What on earth had he done to himself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is what the music box version of "As the World Falls Down" sounds like.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiuUN1pxSlY)

It was with surprise he found a small music box on his pillow a few nights after the party. He was wary at first, thinking this was a game of some sort that one of Moriarty’s lackeys he hadn’t picked up could be playing or some associate of Magnussen’s. He carefully opened it and within a few moments, the song became recognizable.

_The song at the masquerade scene. She knows._

Of course, he didn’t _know_ that Molly knew he had been the one in the Jareth costume at Mycroft’s party, and it still could be a trap, someone telling him that they knew he, indeed, had a heart and who held it. He closed the lid and stuffed the box into the pocket of his Belstaff before looking for the only person he could think of who set it there. He marched down to stairs to her portion of the flat and knocked. “Mrs. Hudson?”

“Coming!” she said, her voice quite breezy. He pulled the box out and held it up at what would be her line of vision so that it was the first thing she saw when she opened the door. As the door opened she took one look at the box and smiled. “You got her gift?”

“Whose gift, Mrs. Hudson?” he asked with his heart almost in his throat at the reveal it had been given to her by a woman.

“Why, Molly, of course! It plays such a lovely song from some movie in the past. I thought it was beautiful when she let me listen to it, though why she thought you would enjoy it is beyond me. You don’t like trinkets and baubles like that.”

A smile blossomed on his face and he handed her the music box, grasped her head between his now empty hands and kissed her forehead before turning on heel. “Keep that safe for me!” he called out behind him as he headed out the door to flag the first cabbie he saw.

The ride to Barts was torturous, and his arrival was marked by extreme disappointment with the news that she had taken time off early to go home and get ready for a date. His heart sank at the thought of her going out with some other man when she had taken the time to get the music box and give it to him. What did it mean if it wasn’t to say she wanted more of what had happened that night?

 _Maybe she simply wants you to have a token of a fond memory,_ the voice inside his head rang out. He subconsciously shook his head and made his way back out to the street, trying to figure out the quickest way to Molly’s home before hailing another cab.

Once he arrived he nearly flung his money at the driver and then dashed up the stairs to her door. It was all he could do to keep from banging on the door, instead ringing the doorbell and waiting. Molly opened it, standing there in a cream dress whose skirt was covered with white magnolias. Not quite as brilliant as Sarah’s ballgown but stunning still the same. “You're late.”

His brain struggled to function for a moment. “Late?”

“Did Martha forget? Bother. I should have written a note.” She stepped outside of her door once she clasped a small clutch off the table by her door. “We have reservations. I told her if you were going to snog me senseless I wanted a proper date and you should meet me here at six.” 

“I’m...sorry,” he said. “She didn’t tell me so I went to Barts to be told you were going on a date.”

“Well, even if we don’t make the reservation,” she said, slipping her arm in his, “we’ll figure something out...won’t we?” There was a small sense of trepidation in her voice, and he paused and turned to face her, letting go of her arm and cupping her face gently before lowering her lips to hers. He had thought that giving himself the experience once was enough to walk away, but apparently, fate, and Molly, had other plans.

“We’ll find something to do,” he murmured as he pulled back slightly after one of the most delightful snogs he’d ever had. Her too, if the contented sigh was a signal, and then he reached for her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers before heading down the steps to what he hoped would be a bright future for them both.


End file.
